Coffee
by Supercar
Summary: Hinata desperately avoids divine retribution after accidentaly injuring her not-so-secret admirer. [Oneshot]


***hides behind door* I know I should be updating my other fics I swear I'm working on them I'm just going through that awkward faze in life where you're suddenly an adult and it feels like you've been pushed down a cliff so you're just spiriling out of control like AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH like a banana idk what I'm doing with my life right now and random one shots and avoiding responsibilities such as updating fics that should have been updated centuries ago bring me comfort please forgive me I'm just a lonely human**

 _Coffee_

 **Description** : Hinata desperately avoids divine retribution after accidentaly injuring her not-so-secret admirer.

"He's here again."

She doesn't have to say anything else before Hinata drops the stack of plastic cups she'd been carrying and ushers her away.

"Please don't look" she squeals, her shoes clicking rhythmically with every rushed step she takes.

Ino tries and fails to stiffle the laugh that chokes out her throat.

"Pffft, you're so fucked" she manages almost out of breath, "this guy's gonna destroy you"

Hinata forces her to duck and moves a panicked hand over her mouth, "shhh they're gonna hear us!"

Ino almost pities her but can't stop herself from revelling in the humour of it all.

"Why is he so cruel?" Hinata whines, her head moving in all directions in hopes of getting a peek from behind the glass sheilded pastries.

"Cruel?" Ino snorts, " last I checked he's the one with second degree burns on his dick."

Hinata whips her head and gives her that horrified look that, at this point, seemed so natural on her face.

"It was an accident I swear!" she whispers, the anguish clear in her voice "he's the one who kept making me nervous staring all the time!"

She shrugs.

"He liked you. All you had to do was look away."

Hinata covers her face in her hands and shakes her head, "You know how I am I can't handle that kind of scrutiny!"

That one was rich. "Then why'd you get a job at a damn maid cafe Hinata?"

"Why aren't you on my side?!"

Ino giggles and rests her hands on Hinata's shoulders, "Sorry, sorry, you know I am it's just funny is all."

"It's not funny!"

It really was. The whole escapade started about four month ago when her cousin Naruto started bringing his friend by the cafe. He said it was because of the delicious scones that just so happened to taste like dog piss but she knew that pervert well enough. Everytime the guy left she was stuck with the nasty task of whiping his drool off the table. It was pissing her off so much she wouldn't shut up about it until Hinata, being the sweet pea that she was, offered to handle it in her stead.

That's when things got weird.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to notice Naruto's friend liked Hinata. Hell, he didn't even bother looking up at her when ordering his food, but the moment Hinata showed to take their orders it was like there was no one else in the room. It kinda pissed her off.

His dark eyes would follow her everywhere she went and when she would come back to their table he'd quickly avert his gaze and pretend like he had no interest. Naruto would keep nudging his shoulder and he'd shove his hand off him in annoyance it was really obvious. He wasn't fooling anyone. Even oblivious Hinata had noticed.

 _"I can feel his eyes on me," she'd shiver, her cheeks dusted with a light pink blush, "what do I do? My legs can't stop shaking everytime I go up there."_

 _"Fuck him" she answered nonchalantly chewing on a sugar donut she had no intention of paying for._

 _Hinata's face turned bright red, "I-Ino!"_

 _"What? You have eyes don't you? He's fuckin' hot. Pop that cherry, I'll buy the condoms if you want."_

 _In part she'd been eager to help because she was curious, however, the tension between the two was palpable, so much so that it was becoming a daily annoyance she wasn't willing to deal with. Honestly, if the guy hadn't been so hot she'd have considered the situation immensely creepy and either way, as a bystander, it was uncomfortable._

 _Also she was slightly jealous._

 _It took three months before he actually mustered the courage to say anything to Hinata,though she was unsure whether or not he regretted it looking back._

 _"Hinata," he'd called after her as she passed his table by._

 _Hinata quickly tensed up before turning around and walking back, coffee jar in hand._

 _"Do you have a moment?"_

 _She looks past him to Ino, who silently winks and gestures for her to sit._

 _"Of course" she manages to muster out before setting the coffee down and taking her place on the seat across from him._

 _He's quiet for a second before leaning closer._

 _"I like you" he says matter of factly, "and I want to take you out sometime."_

 _Ino let out a small squeal from her little corner. Hinata however, was completely silent and stuck in her place, looking past the handsome boys shoulder to her blonde friend in a silent plea for guidance._

 _'SAY YES' she mouths, waving her hands voraciously to get her point across. How could she possibly deny him? He was hands down the best looking man she'd ever had the privilege of laying her eyes on and his forwardness was definitely a turn on._

 _Hinata swallows the lump in her throat and shakes her head rapidly before suddenly bursting up, "I-I'll have to think about it okay?"_

 _He makes eye contact and brushes the corner of his lips._

 _"We could do dinner and a movie. Maybe go to Tokyo tower if you're interested. I won't bite."_

 _She grabs the coffee mug and stops beside him, her face beet red with embarrasment._

 _"S-sure...I mean...yeah. That sounds lovely."_

 _He nods and whips out his cellphone, tapping and shuffling through the screen before offering it to her, " Would you mind putting down your number for me?"_

 _That's when all hell broke loose. It could've happened to anyone, honestly. In Hinata's position she probably would have been just as flustered and clumsy._

 _Though, in his defense, how did she forget she had the mug in her hand?_

 _In a moment of inattention, Hinata reached out for his cellphone and promptly spilled boiling hot coffee all over Sasuke's groin. They say his agonizing screams could be heard in the next prefecture._

 _"FUUUUCCK!"_

 _Sasuke falls back in his seat and clutches his crotch, his face turning red and the veins in his neck popping out with force._

 _"Oh my god!"_

 _Horrified at the site of the raw burns running down his hands, Hinata quickly reaches for another mug, this time filled with water._

 _Ino's eyes almost pop out of her head._

 _"Hinata that's hot water!"_

 _Its too late._

"Do you think he'll sue?" Hinata's asks but doesn't let her answer "He'd have a good case right? I'm rotting in prison aren't I? I'll never know the feeling of sunshine on my skin agai-"

"Relax!" Ino shushes her, waving a hand over her mouth, "I'm only kidding Hinata, don't go giving yourself a heart attack on me."

Hinata is inconsolable however, her chest heaving with erratic breathing and her fingers shaking with anticipation. Sasuke has been coming back to the shop ever since he got out of the hospital, crutches and all, silently looking for her everyday. It was hard to tell what he wanted, but he sure as hell didn't look happy.

"Check to see if he's gone" Hinata whispers.

Ino slowly peeks up over the counter to find the table once occupied by Sasuke empty. She nudges at Hinata, who cautiously gets up and looks around the shop.

There is no sign of him. Hinata let's out a blissful sigh of relief and proceeds to mount pastries on a tray.

"My whole quadrent probably hates me right now for taking so long, I thought he'd never leave."

Ino giggles and follows suit, cleaning the crumbs off the counter that Hinata left behind, "you better go then cause the manager's one step away from firing your ass."

Hinata nods and quickly sets out to serve their guests, utterly unaware of the brooding Uchiha exiting the bathroom behind her.

Ino stood paralyzed as she watched her friend graciously smile and apologize to the patrons while she served their deserts and turn back to find Sasuke staring right at her.

"So they didn't fire you."

Hinata's body turns cold, as if her very soul left her. Sasuke looks fine, aside from his heavily bandaged forearm. He wasn't limping, his crutches long gone. Her eyes wandered down his torso to his nether regions, silently wondering how things were healing down there.

"My dick is fine."

Her face heats up and before she knows it she's rambling so fast she can hardly keep up with herself, "I'm so sorry I swear it was a complete accident I'd be more than willing to compensate your medical bills and then some if that's what you want I just really need this job and I can't afford to go through a lawsuit right now that would destroy me and I don't mean to belittle what you've gone through those burns must really sting-"

"Relax," he interrupts, clearly amused.

She looks past him to Ino, who only waves her hands around mouthing 'abort'.

"You haven't been avoiding me, have you? I've been trying to get in contact with you but I never did get your number."

She shuffles in her place, nervously tapping her heel against the floor, "N-No I just...I got sent home for a few weeks but the manager here is very kind so he let me stay."

It wasn't a complete lie. Kankuro-san had made her leave for a few days without pay but she'd been back since before Sasuke had started coming by the shop again.

He raises a brow, clearly skeptical.

"Alright. When do you get off work?"

She swallows the knot in her throat before pathetically stuttering, " T-Two. No! I meant Three. Two?" She looks back to Ino for help again, the overly reliable blonde holding three fingers up for her to see. "Three. It's three."

Sasuke stares at her blankly, concealing all evidence of just how charmed he was by her overtly clumsly and helpless nature with expertise.

"Cool. I'll wait here until then."

Hinata's face heats up. If there were a barometer to measure the anxiety building inside her it would have burst furiously. Sasuke's indifference scared the hell out of her.

"F-For what...?" she mutters weakly.

He furrows a brow before shaking his head and moving past her to find his seat.

"For our date."


End file.
